1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a floating levee sheet that stops river water from overflowing a levee that is built along a river or the like, and prevents the levee breach.
2. Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid change in ground conditions due to the increased number of housing-land development and land redevelopment projects that require massive-scale logging operations or the like in the mountainous areas.
On the other hand, abnormal weather events are reported due to the climate changes caused by global warming or the like which is a result of increased energy consumption by the technological innovation as well as population increase.
These natural environment changes have brought about heavy rainfalls at the time of bad weather, or a number of cases of unusually heavy rainfall linked with the abnormally frequent typhoon generation. Because of the impaired water-retaining capacity of the forest due to the logging in the mountainous areas, such abnormally heavy rainfalls cause flash flooding and/or mud flooding which results in abnormally rapid water rise in the river, and thus, more frequent levee breach cases.
Conventionally, sandbags containing earth and sand or the like that are piled on the levee top have been used to prevent levee breach.